The One Doujutsu
by xavierroxas73
Summary: Sharingan is all anyone talks about. Naruto hated it. He hated it so much, he decided he wanted to spit back in their faces with his own Super-Cheat-Eyeball thing. But not red. He hated red. Maybe green? Green was a good color. Of course, fate wanted a laugh, and decided this Naruto should have some fun. 'Video-Game-Cheating Naruto. Not to be taken seriously. Unless it's ramen.
1. Chapter 1

The One Doujutsu

Summary: Always, always the damn Sharingan. If there's an over-powered Doujutsu, look to the Sharingan. It does everything! Or does it? When Naruto awakens the Cheater's Gaze, over-powered Sharingan suddenly doesn't seem so over-powered.

Chapter One: The Eyes of Cheater

Naruto was a Cheater. With a capitol 'C'. He loved exploiting everything, to get what he wanted or desired, he pulled away all the stops. He wasn't the Prankster King of Konoha for nothing. He knew how to steal, lie, and destroy without evidence with the best of them. He was feared by all ANBU, and revered by the Red Light District. He was dangerous, but only in such a way as to be considered a nuisance. As for his grades, why should he give a flying care? Last he checked Rookie of The Year was another way of saying: 'Look at my awesomeness! Kill me before I slaughter you all!' It was begging for an enemy spy to swoop in and kill you before you reached true power.

That wasn't to say he was super-brilliant or some shit like that: He wasn't, because that would be a) boring, and b) stupid. Being brilliant meant you had more responsibilities and shit piled on top of you until everyone criticizes you for every little mistake you made. He empathized with Itachi Uchiha: Being pressured like that must've been hell.

That covered, Naruto had absolute hate toward a few things: First, most of Konoha could go die in a fire. They were assholes, and there was no way in fuck he'd be Hokage for them...unless he would get to execute them all himself. Second, Apathetic people. The saying goes that if you know something is wrong and you don't do anything, then you are even worse. Hence, he hated the Sandiame, the ANBU, and every single fuckin' Kami out there. They did nothing, and he knew they knew some shit was going down. How the fuck did you miss crowds of shambling, drunken idiots moving throughout the alleyways like a fucking parade to try and beat him to death? How the fuck did you miss that?!

Third, the Sharingan. Those god-damn red eyes are all anyone ever talked about, and he hated them. They abused those eyes to shit and back. It was iffy when you used it on enemy ninja, fine. Using it on comrades? On your own god-damn people? That's a whole other level of fucked up. Now, it could be bias, considering several Uchiha seemed to have had the addiction to Genjutsu-Fry his brain to death on torture. Still, Naruto hated them. He'd gladly rip out there eyes and boil them into a stew. Or maybe they'd be good on toast?

Regardless, Naruto wanted to have a shot to turn their abusive actions back on them ten-fold. He wanted to rub in their faces that it was their turn to be fucked over. Of course, he knew that chance would never come, because they were dead. Except for Sasuke. Kami, Sasuke was like an extra-heavy concentrated dose of all the worst traits of the Uchiha, and then multiplied fifty-thousand times over.

So, it was with great awe and sick joy that Naruto woke up one morning, and saw everything different. No, he couldn't see through walls. No, he couldn't control gravity. No, he couldn't copy all ninjutsu. No, he couldn't even see chakra. No, Naruto could see everything exactly the same, but he found that tapping an object showed a whole list of random numbers that he couldn't understand.

No, that was only a very small part of it. In front of his eyes, although only part of his vision he was sure, were the glowing words: Welcome to Cheater's Gaze Version 1.009 Beta. Would you like to play?

Yes

No


	2. Chapter 2

The One Doujutsu:

Chapter Two: Cheats. Cheats Everywhere!

Naruto grinned and immediately tapped the (Yes) icon, although it didn't do anything at first. He frowned until a sudden flood of information went through his brain.

'Welcome to Cheater's Gaze Version 1.009 Beta. I am your guide, an invisible tutorial female programmed into the system to ensure you understand basic instructions on your new Beta System. You may call me FERA: Female-Extra-Recipient-Armor. Onward to Basic Ability Manual.'

Naruto grinned weakly, happy that a manual existed, but somewhat freaked out to have a woman trapped in his head. 'I hope she doesn't mind perverted thoughts.'

The woman, F.E.R.A., continued speaking. **'Basic Ability Manual Opened.**

**Operator: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Abilities: Chakra, Kyubbi Jinchurriki, and extra dense bone material.**

**Weakness: Friends, Genjutsu, and many other variables.**

**Bloodline: None.**

**External Influences: Cheater's Gaze Initiated. Currently in Beta.**

**Basic Abilities of your new system are as follows.**

**Instant-Scanner: Your new eyes immediately break down enemies into components, allowing you to see their strengths, weaknesses, and your over-all success of beating them on the 'Normal Mode' Scale.**

**Hyper-Eye: Your brain process information far faster than most mortals, allowing you to see the world in a far slower speed then before. Estimated Effect would be equal to one-thousandth of a second, meaning about seven times faster than the Bloodline you know as 'Sharingan'. Note: It is an 'Active' Ability, meaning it uses your chakra to power itself.**

**Jashin's Will: The Power of the Chaos God is infused within you, giving you the power to change even the most dangerous situations into something you will invariably survive.**

**Eye of Truth: The power of the Gaze sears your mind away from any known realm, protecting you from any genjutsu. Also allows you to see the world as it is to Cheater, such as a series of coding, icons, and effects. (Also known as 'Video Game Eyes'.)**

**Cheater's Gaze: The true power of the system. You can distort and manipulate any stat you see fit, including yourself at any reflective surface. As it is in Beta, there is no current limitation to the power as of yet.**

Pause: Your control over Time is limitless, to the point where you can freeze the existence of the entire world. In doing so, you may review your abilities, and any options you wish to alter.

Basic Ability Manual Closed.'

The flood of information left, and Naruto shook his head lightly to wave off the headache.

The voice continued. 'Options: Start Menu Initiated.

**Cheater's Gaze: Options**

**Difficulty: Easy, Normal, Hard. Currently on: Hard.**

**Auto-Save: On, Off. Set to: Off.**

**Loot: Wasteland, Scraps, Some Stuff, Loaded. Set to: Wasteland.**

**Cheats: On, Off. Set to: Off.'**

Naruto growled. He changed the settings to what he wanted, by tapping them on the invisible stuff he was sure no one else could see.

'**Difficulty: Easy, Normal, Hard. Currently on: Easy.**

**Auto-Save: On, Off. Set to: On.**

**Loot: Wasteland, Scraps, Some Stuff, Loaded. Set to: Loaded.**

**Cheats: On, Off. Set to: On.'**

Naruto grinned, as the menu vanished.

The voice spoke once more.

'**You've accessed the Cheat Menu.**

**Cheat Stats:**

**Your Health: 25. May raise up 999,999,999,999.**

**Your Chakra: 999,999,999,999. You may set to: No Higher, Jinchurriki Status.**

**Your Strength: 80. You may set to: 999,999,999,999.**

**Your Speed: 34. You may set to: 999,999,999,999.**

**Your Chakra Control: 0.3. You may set to: 999,999,999,999.**

**Jutsu Knowledge Gain: Normal. You may set to: Ultimate Learn Effect Status.**

**Note: Ultimate Learn Effect Status allows you to be able to learn knowledge simply by touching a person's skin, or being within their presence for a full half-minute.**

Naruto grinned. He set all the stats to their highest amount, and he glorified in the last one. 'I can't wait to learn everything. Mwahahahah!'

The voice stated calmly: "**Cheat Stats Menu Closed. One final question before this tutorial is over:**

**Do you wish to activate Cheater's Gaze, which pauses everything, upon entering combat?"**

Naruto clicked Yes.

Naruto blinked as the question vanished. Everything appeared the same. He shrugged. He went to open his apartment door, and then a new menu popped up.

'**Do you wish to Fast Travel to Academy: Will take you 0.2 seconds of real time due to Speed Stat.'**

Naruto clicked Yes, and was surprised to find that he suddenly appeared in front of the Academy door to his classroom. He entered and sat next to Sasuke Uchiha, smirking.

A golden icon appeared in front of him. It was a '!'. It vanished to reveal information.

'**Quest Unlocked: Sasuke's Vengeance. Sasuke wishes to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha for slaughtering the whole clan. You can help Sasuke, increasing his status to 'Rival' or you can hinder him, which reduces his status to 'Blind, Stupid, and Most Likely to Die'. Note: Hindering the Uchiha will mean his eyes will never activate the Sharingan, and can only be done if using Cheater's Gaze. **

Naruto nodded his head to himself, and the world froze. Everything was greyed out except for himself, and he looked at Sasuke Uchiha, whose Stats appeared before him.

**Sasuke Uchiha Stats:**

**Declaring himself an Avenger, his Emo Effect is quadrupled, and while that increases combat and coolness by five times their stat, it also removes empathy by that same amount.**

**Health: 123**

**Chakra: 234**

**Control: 120**

**Effect: Carries the Sharingan Bloodline. You can cancel it by dropping his Chakra stat below 150 with a limiter cap.**

**Do you wish to limit the Uchiha permanently?**

Naruto grinned darkly, his light blue eyes glowing with sparks of green energy. He nodded, before the world returned to normal.

Sakura and Ino entered through the hallway, barking and yelling at each other about sitting next to Sasuke-kun. Naruto merely quirked an eyebrow: Granted, he had a crush against the pink-haired woman, but he long since called that quits since she became an asshole.

Sakura stomped toward him, yelling at him to get out of her seat. Naruto chuckled at her in the face, making her face darken. She yelled at him with his own name, telegraphed her attack like an idiot, and then tried to punch him.

The world greyed out again, as Cheater's Gaze initiated at the combat sequence.

**Sakura's Stats**

**Her willingness of being a Fan-girl has damaged her stats to nothing. Of course, this same effect makes her attack power increase ten-thousand fold when she gets angry for her 'Sasuke'.**

**Do you wish to skip Combat with you as the victor? Doing so means she will drop out of the Academy forever, and you will never see her again.**

Naruto frowned. She wasn't made for the ninja life if she assumed Sasuke would save her. Better she were to leave forever and live. If she ended up on his Shit list later, it wouldn't really matter. He tapped the 'Yes' icon.

The world returned to normal. Sakura found herself on the ground, whimpering around her currently broken wrist that was attached the hand she had tried to punch Naruto with. She gazed at Sasuke, hoping he would save her honor. He didn't even notice, she realized sadly.

Sakura left, untying her headband and leaving it at the desk silently. She would never be seen again as a ninja, her potential never realized.

Naruto shrugged, and stayed sitting at his seat. Naruto's eyes flared green, as a new notice appeared.

**Sasuke Uchiha has noticed your power to beat Sakura without moving: Status elevated to 'Blind, Dumb, and Annoying'. He will now pester you every afternoon until you give up the secret power, or you kill him. Or some other option occurs.**

Naruto lay his head on the desk, groaning softly in vast irritation.

**Hinata Hyugga noticed your quiet groaning, and has misinterpreted your actions as your orgasm. She blushed heavily, and is now unconscious. Her Status has elevated to: Voyeur and Willing. She will now let you use her in any way you see fit. If you can remove the Seal of Virginity from her stomach, you can gain full access to control how she looks, her personality, and every other stat beyond combat with this new Status.**

Naruto groaned even more, a mixture between shock, intrigue, and curiosity.

**Ino Yamanaka has noticed your continuous groaning. She is now blushing heavily at how long your orgasm has lasted, and her status has been elevated to: Fuck-Buddy. She now carries the same effect as Hinata Hyugga. You sly dog, or should I say fox?**

Naruto groaned even longer, back to irritation. Ino was just as annoying as Sakura.

**Your groan was very long, and nearly undetectable. However, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka were walking past your classroom to discuss ninja topics for the next Academy Year, since Tsume was thinking of going. After they both hear your long groan continue for over a minute, they have both gained really red faces, with Tsume suddenly desiring you on a team with her as the sensei. Both have been elevated to: Alpha's Bitch One and Two. The same effect as Hinata's and Ino's, only a little higher as you can now command them to pair up with one another in bed. You lucky fox.**

**As a result of gaining four females willing to spread for you, and your immense chakra power, the Kyubbi has sworn allegiance to you in exchange for letting him have some fun on some female foxes in the forest at the end of every week.**

**As a result of full cooperation of the Fox, the Kyubbi Cloak is now fully activated at will all the way to 8****th**** Tail Mode with full control.**

**As a result of your endless Chakra Control combined with your Chakra level, your control over Kyubbi's energy is beyond mortal's comprehension: You can now call forth the power of Death's chakra into your final jutsu to cause instant death to any 'Essential' enemies.**

**All animals obey your command, and all Summons will obey without question due to your power.**

Naruto didn't say or do anything: He feared anything he did would rain down more effects on him.

**Your immense power has caused you to develop a new bloodline.**

**Would you like to customize your Bloodline?**

Naruto immediately sat up, back against the chair as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh hell yes.

**Your Bloodline Name: Rinnegan, Final Form.**

**Your eyes have developed to handle the power of Gods. Your eyes will show the same as before, but beneath the azure blue is a Doujutsu beyond recognition.**

**The Rinnegan completely unlocked has given you a whole new range of abilities and powers, including the mastery of all elements plus sub-elements.**

**The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan you wield is beyond anything the world has ever seen, for you hold every technique the Mangekyo could ever develop, plus two more.**

**The Ultimate Byakugan lies within your domain, allowing you to see the world around you without parallel. It doesn't do much.**

**Do you wish to use Cheater's Gaze and immediately unlock/master every power of your bloodline?**

Naruto considered being fair and pressing the 'No' icon for a half-second. Then, he snorted and clicked the 'Yes' icon.

The world flashed back to normal. Naruto blinked when Iruka showed up, and the world greyed out again.

**Iruka is about to give a lecture, and say the Teams the class will be sorted in.**

**Your Team is currently Team 13, Tsume Inuzuka as your sensei. Your team mates will be Hana Inuzuka and Hinata Hyugga.**

**Do you wish to skip the Teacher's Speech? Doing so will cause no damage to status or reputation as you've reached God-Level in Speech.**

Naruto clicked yes, and the world seemed to run in fast forward for a moment. He blinked as color and sound returned to him, and Tsume Inuzuka grinned at him from the door-way.

He left with them, and the moment he entered the hall-way, a green message appeared.

**Do you wish to skip Team introductions, the second Genin Exam, and the Mizuki incident, from which you stumble across him and kill him to immediately gain the Kage Bunshin skill as reward?**

Naruto clicked 'Yes'. It looked like it was going to be boring, and Mizuki was an asshole anyway.

Everything greyed out, and then blackened. He found himself suddenly at his apartment, with no one there.

**Successful: You introduced yourself while releasing special Pheromones as a side effect of being joined with Kyubbi, causing the other three to orgasm continuously for over five minutes afterwards. The result was your automatic induction into the Team, with the other three ladies status effects being upped to: Ultimate Sub-mates.**

**You killed Mizuki, gained the Kage Bunshin skill while returning the Scroll. As he has cared for you behind the scenes since you were small, the Sandiame has given you the reward for killing Mizuki as an S-rank Mission.**

**Do you wish to modify your apartment using God-level Fuinjutsu and Speech Skill?**

Naruto was tired, and he clicked the 'Yes' icon. The area turned pitch black, and then Naruto gaped at the changes he had made.

**Successful: The Power of your Doujutsu combined with Cheater's Gaze has made your apartment more welcoming and safe then even the best protection the world had to offer.**

**Your apartment is now sealed within your own left eye which you can 'Kamui' into. The Fuinjutsu within means you now hold access to an ancient satellite from when the world was a different era entirely, giving you access to an entire knowledge data base known as the 'Internet'.**

**Your apartment also now holds access to the world's best luxuries, and you can now use the apartment as a 'Warp' point to anywhere in the world.**

**Your apartment is also able to trap an endless number of enemies within its Infinite Prison Scape Fuinjutsu Basement. As an added bonus of Cheater's Gaze, you now are also the richest man on earth.**

**Who said money couldn't buy happiness?**

Naruto grinned in exhaustion, and teleported to his bed using Swift Release.


End file.
